saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hao
is a player of Sword Art Online. He is the final antagonist in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades and one of the principal antagonists in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was formerly the second in command and later the leader of Guardians of Darkness. After SAO was cleared, he became a New ALfheim Online player and became the leader of his own guild, The Supreme Legion. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online He has black hair and yellow golden eyes, his most distinctive characteristic, are his golden eyes. He uses a long black overcoat with gold details and matching pants and boots, as well as a red undershirt and red fingerless gloves. His belt has the symbol of what would be his armor's crown, and later the symbol of his guild. After obtaining Skeith his left eye effected on the user is the appearance of the left eye of the user, which always glows and leaves a visible color trail in the air over the eye while Skeith is in use. Hao's color was dark orange, matching his golden eyes. After this, and obtaining Supreme Weapon, he began to use his other sword, Medorach, slung over his back, with the handle at the left side of his head. Upon the end of SAO, he began to wear his armor, Incursio. ALfheim Online Avatar The Supreme King's avatar does not differ from his SAO avatar, and therefore, with his his real life appearance. He is a shadowed figure dressed in an armor named Incursio. Personality Hao displays a keen, intelligent, power hungry attitude, capable of doing anything achieving the task of becoming the King of Aincrad by any cost. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only person worthy of the title of King of ALO, even superior to the AEsirs, the Gods of ALO. He ofter mocks on others, calling anyone "mongrel", "wretch", "fool", "weakling" among many other insults. Besides his arrogance, he displace a sense of honor, and respect for those who proves themselves worthy of it and/or those that are close to him. Also Hao actually admires the skills of some his enemies, therefore he doesn't underestimate what they are capable of. Hao lacks a belief in freedom, stating that it's the reason why humans never find peace and that freedom is the biggest lie in human history. He states that to find peace, they must banish freedom and chaos by any means possible (even inmoral means), to replace it with control and lack of free will. He justifies his actions believing that the needs of the many outweighs holds the means of the few. Therefore, he believes his good and those who stand against him are evil. He has his own morals and a profound sense of justice and believes that nobody is above punishment (especially when they have made an offense directly to him). He's also a keen strategist and holds great intelligence, reasons why he has became the second in command in the Guardians of Darkness, and later, the leader of the most powerful guild in ALO. Hao is also a master obscuring all what he does, shrouding his moves in deception, making him very unpredictable. He is able to easily distance himself from conflict but at the same time being dangerously close to it. He can to quietly manipulate others into doing things for him. His intelligence alone makes him a dangerous enemy. He has great patience, and waits to the exact and perfect moment to make his moves. He thinks that every great weapon or treasure of the world belongs to him, a reason one of his goals is to obtain Excaliber, the strongest sword in the ALO-SAO universe. Background Hao's parents died some time when he was young under unknown circumstances. They were then adopted by his abusive uncle, who mistreated, beated and made suffer both him and his smaller brother. This mistreatment suffered made Hao the person he is in the game. Sometime later, Hao escaped alongside his smaller brother. They came back once they found out his uncle had died. He acquired the game SAO, and was trapped alongside the other 10000 players. Among them, was also his cousin, Mordread. After he came out of the prison game, Hao knew it wasn't over. After New ALO came out, he joined and decide to finish what he started, forming his own guild The Supreme Legion. The guild quickly rised, and with strategic leadership and organization, the legions conquered most of the floors arriving to the 50th floor of New Aincrad in August 2026. Hao is the current de facto King of Aincrad, seeking to win the Great Aincrad War, get to floor 100 and complete conquering the castle. Relationships Abilities Hao is an unmatched swordsman. His sword abilities make him the second best warrior of the Guardian of Darkness, only bested by his leader Kamui. After obtaining his unique skill, Supreme Weapon, Hao's level of power increases drastically, easily matches the strongest players of SAO. He can shoot weapons out of nothing, has (presumably) unlimited weapons inside his storage. By the time he joined he can wield any type of weapon. He is skilled either with one or two: swords, spears, daggers, hammers, maces, axes, scythes, shields, halabards, etc... By the time when he joined New ALO, he'd mastered the usage of a number of weapons. Still, Hao prefers to dual wielding swords, achieving a level of power that is not matched easily. Even still, Hao rarely fights in close quarters, preferring standing with his arms crossed while his projectile weapons kill his enemy. Hao just fights in close combat with players he deems worthy of fighting or players who have won his respect or when he's left without any other choose. Besides this, he can absorb weapons from defeated players, to add it to his "treasures". Hao also regularly trains with his men. While doing this, he uses heavy swords, trying to improve even further his speed. He is also capable of facing several opponents at once, depending on their skill and power. Hao is able to move fast and agile with his armor, as if he wasn't wearing an armor at all. While he held Skeith, as he Hao contained it within an amulet instead of within himself, he can't unlock its full power. Still, Hao prefers this, since he considers that loosing his sanity is a huge cost, even considering the power he could gain. Even though, Hao is capable of using Skeith with some restrictions. Tactical Ability Hao is also a skilled, intelligent and highly cunning tactician who, unlike his officers and high-ranking soldiers, doesn't adhere to typical tactics and traditions, making a more flexible strategist. And he doesn't underestimate his opponents at all, neither he overestimates himself. His tactics are a mirror reflection of the strategies used by lords of war of actual history, thought he relies mostly on the Roman Republic/Empire. He is such a strong tactician that he managed to orchestrate the entire war between Pendragon Court and The Guardians of Darkness without being caught, and successfully tricked Ishi into killing Kamui and taking leadership of The Guardians of Darkness while leaving both Ishi and Pendragon Court to be killed, stealing Skeith directly from Ishi and containing it within an amulet. The combination of bold unpredictable strategy and his skill upon field on battle make Hao a fearsome opponent. One, no one would wish to face upon field of battle. Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' N/A Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Soul Amulet (The Chronicler stolen item) *Incursio (Armor) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Medorach (One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin (One Handed Shield) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Secace (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan (Katana) *Durendal (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe (One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg (One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra (One/two Handed Trident) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' None Main Equipment *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword - Given to his second-in-command) *Medorach (One handed Straight Sword) *Incursio (Armor) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin (One Handed Shield) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard - Given to Thanos) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword - Given to third in command) *Secace (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan (Katana) *Durendal (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe (One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg (One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra (One/two Handed Trident) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills Gallery Notable Achievements SAO *Obtaing Skieth, alongside his unique skill. *First player that did not lose his sanity, because of Skieth. *Leader of the Guardians of Darkness. New ALO *Owner of the Sacred sword, Blutgang. *Leader of the strongest guild in ALO. Music Theme Trivia *Hao is based on Marcus Crassus, The Supreme King and Gilgamesh. **Both voice actors of Hao, are the the ones of The Supreme King (Kenn) and Gilgamesh (Tomokazu Seki). *Etymology: Hao (覇王) in japanese means Overlord. The first Kanji means hegemony or supremacy. The second kanji means king. *In Roman Republican literature and epigraphy, an imperator was a magistrate with imperium. But also, mainly in the later Roman Republic and during the late Republican civil wars, imperator was the honorific title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, an army's troops in the field would proclaim their imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. After being acclaimed imperator, the victorious general had a right to use the title after his name until the time of his triumph, where he would relinquish the title as well as his imperium. **Imperator was also the antecedent for the modern word, Emperor. Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Members of the Guardians of Darkness Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Character Category:Prisoner in ALO Category:Player Killer Category:Generals of TSL